This invention relates to a portable electronic calculator which is provided with a printer and in which a multiple-folded recording paper tape is received.
With a conventional portable electronic calculator having a printing function, a roll of a recording paper tape is used. In this case, the roll of the recording paper tape is supported outside of a calculator case. Therefore, the recording paper tape roll proves an obstacle in carrying the calculator, and presents inconvenience in using the calculator in the portable form. Therefore, a portable electronic calculator with a printer has already been marketed which is so designed as to receive a recording paper tape in a calculator case. However, the recording paper tape received in the calculator case is in the roll form, making it necessary to provide a space matching the diameter of said roll in the calculator case, which in turn has to be broadened in width. This arrangement unavoidably renders the calculator bulky, thus contradicting the object of providing a compact portable calculator. Nevertheless, a recording paper tape wound in a small roll is too much reduced in length for practical application. Further, the recording paper tape roll is rotatably supported by a shaft or bearing, making it necessary to provide a complicated supporting mechanism in a calculator case, and causing a recording paper tape roll to be set in place with a great deal of time and work. Where, however, a recording paper tape roll is simply placed in a calculator case in an unsupported state, then the roll tends to shake or fails to be smoothly rotated under a stable condition, presenting difficulties in being drawn out.
Therefore, a portable printing electronic calculator which is designed to receive a recording paper tape in a calculator case is demanded to be the type which enables a sufficiently long recording paper tape to be stably held in a thin space, is provided with a simple recording paper tape-holding mechanism, and allows for the easy loading of said recording paper tape.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide a portable, printing electronic calculator which holds a recording paper tape in a calculator case and yet can be rendered thin and compact.